Hikari's Revenge
by Roxius
Summary: Hikari finally loses it when Kaname attempts to rape her again, and this time...she gets violent. Warning: Contains rape, futanari-style, and alot of violence. Rated 'M' for a reason. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

New videos: 'Family Geass 9 - The Kidnapping of Surfin' Bird'...PLEASE WATCH IT!!!

ANOTHER THING: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE AND IT INFLUENCES ME TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE, BECAUSE WITHOUT REVIEWS, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE ENJOYS IT AT ALL.

Warning: CONTAINS WOMEN WITH MALE SEXUAL ORGANS AND SEXUAL ABUSE/RAPE/VIOLENCE/ETC.

* * *

Hikari Konohana couldn't stand it any longer.

Once again, she found herself pressed up on the wall, being held against her will by Kaname, the fucking dyke, who seemed to only find sexual satisfaction in taking advantage of the weak and helpless little girls in the school.

However, this was one time when that weak and helpless little girl was going to kick her ass...and show her how raping is really done.

"Just close your eyes...and take it all in..." Kaname whispered in that slutty voice of hers.

Hikari winced. 'No...no...no...I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!!! I'M FUCKING SICK OF YOU TAKING ADVENTAGE OF ME!!!!'

Suddenly, just for a moment, Hikari felt Kaname's grip on her wrists weaken. Hikari took that chance.

"MOTHER...FUCKER!!!!"

Snatching her right hand away, Hikari curled it up into a fist and smashed it as hard as she could into Kaname's stomach.

"G...GAAAUGH!!" Kaname leaned forward and coughed violently as the wind was knocked out of her. Hikari then broke her other hand free and smashed her left fist across Kaname's face, sending the older woman crashing to the ground, but not for long.

Her face red and bruised, Kaname roared, "YOU...YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU!!"

Hikari wasn't about to let up, though. "HOW DARE ME?! LOOK AT YOU, YOU SEXUAL OFFENDER!! I ONLY DID WHAT ANYONE WOULD DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS; SELF-DEFENSE!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH MESSING WITH ME AGAIN, YOU WHORE!!!"

Hikari swung her left leg and collided her foot into Kaname's face, breaking her nose and causing blood to splatter down the woman's shirt and onto the floor.

"AAAUGH!! YOU MUDDAFUGGEN' BETCH!!!" Kaname screamed, her words distorted by her shattered nostrils and the downpour of blood.

"YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU LIKE THAT?!!" Hikari was really feeling empowered now. 'I've never felt so fully in control before...it's...it's so amazing...'

After kicking a defenseless Kaname in the stomach about three times, Hikari grabbed her the hair and dragged her down the hall, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Whud...whud the fugg err you taggin' me?" Kaname grunted.

'Huh...persistent bitch, still conscious...' Hikari thought, scowling.

Eventually, she dropped Kaname off up against an open doorway, and Hikari grabbed the handle of the door...and smashed the door itself against Kaname's face.

"OHHHH FUCK!!!" Kaname shrieked, spitting up the blood that had spilled into her mouth.

Hikari smiled widely, and repeated the same action once again, causing Kaname to scream in pain.

"HA HA HA HA!!! TAKE IT ALL IN!!! YOU GODDAMN SLUT!!!!" This time, Hikari put all her strength in to swinging the door closed, and a cracking sound filled the air.

"MY...MY JAW!!! YOU FUCKIN' CRACKED IT!!!" Kaname's pitiful cries echoed through the empty halls; everyone was in class, and there was no chance of getting help.

Hikari grimaced. "You're still conscious?!" Hikari lifted Kaname by the shirt and punched her a few times in the face, each punch leaving a brutal marking, and it seemed that poor Kaname was already on the verge of blacking out. However, at that moment, Hikari had an insidious idea.

Hikari tossed Kaname onto the ground, and unbuttoned her pants. "Ugh...what...what're you doin'..." Kaname moaned, trying to lift her head to see, but the pain was too much. Once Kaname's pants were removed, Hikari practically tore off the woman's panties and tossed them over her shoulder.

Then, Hikari pulled down her skirt...and revealed a large, red five-inch penis bulging out of her crotch.

Kaname saw it, and she screamed once again. "HOLY FUCK!!! YOU'RE...YOU'RE A GUY!!!"

Hikari shook her head. "No, I'm a woman. I've just had a penis ever since I was born...I don't know how to explain it myself..."

"Get...get away from me, you freak!!" Kaname cried, and she attempted to crawl away, but Hikari stomped her foot on Kaname's arm and held her in place.

"No...before I let you go anywhere, I got one last thing to teach you...I'm gonna show you what getting raped is really like, you motherfuckin' bitch!!!"

Kaname struggled to get away, but Hikari had the strength of a gorilla now. Without reluctance, Hikari dug her swollen dick into Kaname's ass, and began to thrust it back and forth. It was such a strange feeling for Kaname, but she was in so much pain now that she didn't even wnat to think about it.

"Ahh...ahh...please...please...stop..." Kaname cried.

"HA HA HA!! YOU LIKE IT, DON'T YOU?! MY PENIS GOING UP IN YOUR SHIT HOLE?! HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Then, Hikari flipped Kaname onto her back and stuck her penis up the poor woman's vagina, and remarked, "Huh...it's really tight in here...weird...I'd think that a whore like you would have alot of space in here..."

Tears were pouring down Kaname's face. "Please stop...I'm begging you...oh god...please stop..."

Hikari started to push harder this time. "Come on! Come on! I'm gonna cum soon! Just hold on...almost there..."

Suddenly, Kaname felt something wet and squishy burst into her pussy, and she cried out in horror.

"AHHHH...THERE WE GOOOOO...OOOOH, SO GOOOOOD..." Hikari moaned, her tongue flailing about and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head.

"OH MY GOD!!! CUT IT OUT!!! I...I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!!!" Kaname weeped.

"SORRY, BUT YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE!!" Hikari snapped. She pulled her dick back out, and cum was still flowing off of it.

"Now...suck it..."

"...What?"

Hikari grabbed Kaname by the hair once again and forced her dick into the girl's mouth. "I SAID SUCK IT, BITCH!!!"

Kaname had no choice but to comply; wrapping her lips around the thick penis, she just let the cum flow down her throat. Hikari smirked and thrust her dick further into Kaname's throat, almost causing the girl to choke on the cum. However, with her face smothered in blood and tears, Kaname continued to suck as hard as she could, and drips of the white opaque liquid began to dribble down her chin.

"Yes...yes...that's a good girl...maybe now you'll change your ways, right?" Hikari purred.

'Oh god...why...why do I have to suffer like this...?' Kaname wondered.

This scene continued on late into the day, until Hikari grew bored, and after giving Kaname another kick in the stomach, she just left her lying in the hallway, silently weeping into her knees...


End file.
